Sunshine S m i l e s
by Little Miss Kairi
Summary: Takeru comes back to Odaiba after 8 years. He meets up with his best friend slash crush, none other than Hikari Yagami. Hanging with Hikari he notice that shes hiding something. When he finds out what it is, how will he react? CAUTION: this is my first fanfic. So don't judge me! :P Also summary might change and later chapters!
1. Hey its me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon :(, but if I did heheheh oh money! :3 But I don't so...yeah.

Okay guys this is my first fanfiction my first digimon fanfiction my first romance fanfiction my first ah! Well you know... so please be nice :D my grammar is gonna be terrible but i'll fix it before upload also the chapters are most likely going to be short blah blah blah and last but not least enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

**Hey its me!**

The man named Takeru awoke feeling the rays of the warm sun in his eyes. He rose which caused the covers to fall of his upper body then he sighed, obviously not happy to be awake._ And I was sleeping so good too_ he thought turning over to plant his feet on the ground. Suddenly he heard knock on the door he knew exactly who it was. "Come in!" Takeru said turning his head towards the door.

The door opened revealing a blond handsome man.

"Welcome back to Odaiba." The young man said bowing like a butler and almost lifting himself back up immediately.

Takeru rolled his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning to you to,Yamato."

Yamato entered the room and began to speak "so what do you wanna do, since you're back in Odaiba now."

"Honestly, I don't know" Takeru said laying back down putting his hands behind his. All he really wanted to was sleep all day. He was so tired from his trip the other day. I mean he did traveled from the U.S. To Japan.

_His trip was terrible first he missed his plane and had to wait 5 hours in the airport for the next flight. He finally made to Odaiba after his long wait. He waited in the airport for Yamato to pick him up since he had no money. After waiting about an hour for his brother he decided just to walk to the apartment. On his way he got chased by dogs. When he reached the apartment the door was unlocked so he walked in. Then he heard the TV playing in another room. So he went to that room and he saw Yamato watching TV while sitting on the couch drinking cherry cola. Yamato turned around to see Takeru twitching his eye uncontrollably._

_He just smiled and all he could say was ."Aw dude you made it, I was getting a little worried."_

_Takeru just sighed then threw his bag in his brothers face and walked away._

_Yamato took the bag of his face and frowned "did I do something wrong!" he yelled to his brother but there was no answer because Takeru was fast asleep in his old bedroom._

Yamato looked at his brother and frowned. "Bro you can't sleep all day."

"Yes I can,just watch." He said not even bothering to open his eyes. "I'm _way_ to tired to get up and meet with the others"

"Then will get you a cup of coffee, and I'll even buy us breakfast."

"Nah I'll pass."

The moment Takeru said "Nah" Yamato knew his brother was not getting out his bed. And nothing was going to stop him from getting up, but one thing and Yamato knew what it was. So he put his plan in action.

"You sure...the coffee is _really_ good."

"I'm sure."

"Okay" Yamato said giving a fake sigh. "Oh well Hikari works at the coffee place I had in mine you know?"

Takeru's eyes sprang open at the mention of the girls name.

Yamato noticed this and he smirked his plan was working. So he continued to speak ."Yeah... her shift is about almost over so I was thinking the three of us could drink together" Yamato said seeing Takeru rise up slowly like a mummy.

"But you get your sleep" Yamato said leaving the room and walking through the hall.

"Three...two...o-" Before he could finish his count down he heard a thump from the room he just left.

"Yamato!" he heard Takeru yell . And this made him smile. He turned around to face his brother.

"Was-up" he said already knowing.

"Coffee doesn't so bad after all." He said walking beside his brother.

* * *

The two young men were walking downtown on a sunny morning things were nice. Takeru couldn't stop smiling, he was exited to see Hikari again. He walked happily beside his brother who was to busy texting someone.

Then he remembered a promise he made her and he stoped for moment causing Yamato to stop to and look at him.

"Uh...you okay?" Takeru's brother asked.

"N-nothing." Takeru said continuing to walk. Yamato just shrugged in response and continued to walk.

_Oh man..._Takeru thought.

_I hope she forgot about that promise...I mean it has been years since I left_ He thought again. Loosing focus of what was happening outside his thoughts he accidentally bumped in to a man.

"Oh sorry!" Takeru said snapping back into reality. He looked up at brunette who was wearing tan cargoes and a plane blue T-shirt, he had chocolate eyes which told Takeru who he was . And beside him stood a little boy that looked about 7 or 8 he was wearing dark jean cargoes and a blue sleevless shirt with a hood to it, his eyes were ocean blue, but since his eyes were faced towards the 3DS in his hands Takeru couldn't quite see them well.

"Takeru... dude its been years nice to see ya!" The man said shaking Takeru's hand.

"Nice to see you to,Taichi" Takeru smiled then taking another glance at the little boy playing the 3DS. "Making money babysitting!" Takeru laughed.

"Well...At least I'm making money." Takeru immediately shut up and frowned. "Whatever." he said in defeat rolling his eyes . Which made Taichi smirk and Yamato chuckle.

"Come on Takeru lets go where not that far from-" Yamato was interrupted by Takeru.

"Want to join us?" Takeru asked Taichi.

"Nah!" Taichi replied "I've got to take this youngster home." Taichi ruffed up the the little boy's hair.

But the child payed no attention to the adults, because he was to tied up in his game.

"Oh..okay later than." he said giving a small wave to Taichi and continued to walk. Taichi waved back and sighed in relief seeing Takeru walk away.

"You need to be more careful." Yamato said to Taichi.

"Yeah,yeah I hear ya!..well,see ya." Taichi said walking in the opposite direction with the child.

* * *

"Sunshine Cafe ..huh." Takeru said reading the building's name.

The Building wasn't much to describe .It was a brick building that had giant windows that might as well just be the walls. Inside they had lamps hanging over small wooden tables that had white table cloths on them. And all the way in the back there was the order station. Basically it looked like a Panera bread copie.

"Well that sounds _bright_!" Yamato said giving a smirk to Takeru.

"Bro...that was terrible." He said frowning shaking his head.

"Whatever" Yamato opened the door for Takeru. Takeru walked in immediately heading towards the line . There was only one man in the line when he got to it.

_Sweet! Looks like the lines short, boy am I luck! _He thought as a smile crept on his face.

Then he poked out his head to see who the cash register was. And it was none other than the one and only Hikari Yagami. Takeru examined her ,cheeks were warm and rosy, her hair was about shoulder length with a maize colored head band in it. She was wearing coffee colored capris and wore a maize camisole shirt. And she wore a purple apron over her shirt. Her smile was bright that Takeru couldn't but stare ,she was beautiful.

Takeru felt something on his shoulder he immediately turned around to see his brother.

"Oh...its just you." he said rolling his eyes for like the third time today.

"What do you mean its just _me"_ Yamato said crossing his arms.

"You know Yamato...big whoop!" Takeru said shaking his head like everyone knew then he turning his attention to guy in front of him. "Man hes taking forever,"

"You just ignored me didn't didn't you!"

"_Obviously!"_

(Shift)

Hikari was smiling brightly waiting for her customer to take his order.

"Maybe I'll take the bagel no-no-no." the man said cupping his chin he kept opening his mouth then closing it happened again and again and again.

But Hikari still smiled brightly but her right eye started to twitch a bit. _Please take your order I'm suppose to be off already_! Hikari thought, then she saw behind the man was to young adults arguing.

She smiled noticing who they were. _Yamato,Takeru! _She screamed in her mind. Then she turned back to the man.

"Sir...may I give you a suggestion?" She asked politely.

"Oh please do mam...I just don't know what choose." he stated looking at her.

"I'll send you the breakfast pack with your coffee!...sounds good?" She asked.

"Oh yes...but what creamer should I get with my-"

"I'll just send you all of them then you decide at your table!" she said as fast she could before he stood there an hour asking the same silly question.

"Okay!" He said before grabbing his buzzer and walking towards his table. "How come I never thought of that."

Hikari sighed in relief. "Hey Hikari go get yourself a coffee, your off!" A woman said putting an apron and walking towards the ordering counter. "_Yes!"_ Hikari said taking off her apron.

Hikari took a coffee cup and walked out the ordering station to the coffee table. She noticed Takeru staring at her but it looked more like a daze. She smiled at him warmly and gave a small wave.

(_Shift)_

Takeru was ignoring everything Yamato said to, him he was to busy staring at Hikari. It was like he was put on some kind of spell. I mean all she was doing was walking to the coffee table. _Man she's beautiful! _Takeru thought. Hikari looked at Takeru and gave a smile and a wave. To Takeru it seemed like a giant ocean wave just flattened him. He felt warm and his belly started to flutter,his heart beat so fast,it was like he just ran some miles. And all he could do was blush a red crimson color.

"Dude take your order!" Yamato said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"R-r-right!" Takeru stuttered still blushing.

" W-what did you order?"

"Just a bagel and a medium coffee."

"I'll have what he's getting!"

" 8.99$." She said giving them there coffee cups.

"You can handle this right bro." Takeru said grabing his cup and walking towards the coffee table where Hikari was.

"Not like I have a choice." He murmured under his breath,while taking out his wallet.

Takeru walked to the table and slammed down his cup to get Hikari's attention. She lifted her head to see what the noise. Then she smiled at the sight , knowing it was Takeru.

"Well,well look who made it back to Odaiba." She said pouring coffee in her cup. "You know its been 9 years since I've see you."

"Its nice to see you to Hikari!" Takeru looked at Hikari's cup and noticed she only put 1/3 coffee and the rest vanilla caramel creamer. "Thats a lot of creamer, and I bet that creamer has a lot sugar." He frowned at her cup.

Hikari put the top on her cup and said "well I guess thats gonna make sweeter than I already am!" she winked.

Once again a giant wave flattened him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by a voice.

"Is that even possible?" Yamato asked pouring coffee in his cup.

"When did you get here?" Hikari asked staring at Yamato.

"You don't answer a question with a question Hikari." Yamato said putting the top on his cup then taking a sip.

Takeru just stayed quit while making his coffee. He smiled down at his coffee. While he heard Hikari and Yamato debate about sugar making your personality sweeter.

* * *

Takeru,Hikari, and Yamato was walking peacefully down a sidewalk enjoying the fresh spring air.

And the warm sun beaming on them. _Man I'm so glad Hikari forgot that silly promise I made her!_ Takeru thought. As if right on cue Hikari opened her mouth and said " Hey Takeru it's time for you to fulfill your promise!"

Takeru froze"right now?" he said looking at Yamato who gave him a confused look.

"Well _duh!"_ Hikari rolled her eyes.

(A/N: {Disclaimer: I dont own this song Takeru is about to sing} what is this song? You'll see hehe)

"Its a-" but Hikari cut him off. "Sing it with Enthusiasm...or I wont forgive you." She stated crossing her arms.

"Alright!"

"Oh wait a minute I remember this promise." Yamato said ,then he pulled out his cellphone and pressed record. "okay I'm ready now!" Yamato smirked.

Takeru looked at a exited Hikari to a smirking Yamato, seeing this, he groaned. _Lets get it over with _He thought then he began his song.

"_It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood, A beautiful day for a neighbor, Would you be mine?Could you be mine? "_

"Oh man!" he heard Yamato chuckle but he ignored Yamato and continued his song.

"_It's a neighborly day in this beautywood, A neighborly day for a beauty, "_

"Thats me!" He heard Hikari whispered. Which made Takeru smile.

"_Would you be mine? Could you be mine? "_

"_I have always wanted to have a neighbor just like you, I've always wanted to live in a neighborhood with you. "_

Hikari gasped playfully. "Me?" she whispered putting her hands on her chest. Making Takeru smile even brighter.

"_So let's make the most of this beautiful day, Since we're together, we might as well say, Would you be mine? Could you be mine? Won't you be my neighbor? "_

Takeru kept hooking his arm up and down.

"_Won't you please, Won't you please, Please won't you be my neighbor? " _He song dropping on his knees.

"_Hi Hikari neighbor, I'm glad we're together again... _" Takeru smiled.

"Me to..." Hikari whispered through a grin.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I'm not a good describer, I just thought you guys would already know what the characters looked like. Anyway this took me 1 day to write! I even surprised myself

I dont know exactly when I'll upload again but it will be soon I'm already working on the next! Oh and don't forget to review. Much hugs and kisses

Little Miss Kairi out!~


	2. Keeping A Secret Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. If I did , the series would have ended at digimon adventure and no more. But I don't :(

Yo guys! Heres the second chapter . This one took longer since I'm so busy! Please forgive my lateness! I'm still not use to writing stories but when I even think someones waiting for it I just start typing :D! I get this because I read books, comics, and mangas that are currently still going on. And I get so impatient uhg :O! So I think about others who are waiting. Enough about me, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter two

_**Keeping A Secret Part 1**_

_Takeru and Hikari stared into each others eye silently. They ignored every thing else except one another. It was like they were in there own world and nothing snapped them out of it. Until Takeru shook his head and turned around to see Yamato slowly clapping with an evil grin on face. Seeing this Takeru frowned and grunted which snapped Hikari out her daze._

"_Oh!" Hikari smiled then then began to clap vigorously like a little girl on her birthday._

"_Thank you soo much Takeru!"_

"_Whatever." Takeru groaned turning his face._

"_Aww...don't be like that Takeru!" Hikari said giving him a pouty face, that was so cute he blushed and gave a small chuckle. Hikari smiled "I know what will make you feel better." Hikari lifted her arms and spread them wide "A hug!"_

_Thats all that he wanted a hug, but not just any hug, a hug from Hikari Yagami. But from the corner of his eye he saw Yamato giggling. No hug for me! Takeru thought shaking his head no to Hikari._

"_Oh come on Takeru I know you want it!" Hikari shaked her arms a little to tempt._

"_I'll pass." You'll pass! You'll pass whats wrong with you take the hug! Takeru was having a battle in his head._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes." __**No! No! No!**__ Takeru mentally shouted at himself._

"_You mean you don't want this big warm and not to mention cozy!"_

"_I gave you my answer ." __**Oh my god Takeru! Just take the hug darnit!**_

"_Come on pal!" Hikari still said waving her arms._

"_Buddy hug me!" Takeru still didn't have the strength to answer her._

"_Takeru get over here and hug me!" Hikari continued_

"_You know you want to!"_

_**Yes yes I do I really do!**__ Takeru was being torn apart._

"_Takeru." He heard Hikari say, so he turned around to face her._

"_Hurry up! My arms are getting tired!" She stated shaking her arms a little._

_**Just say yes! Just say yes!**__ Takeru thought and then finally spoke "Fine!" He said sighing walking over to Hikari for his hug. When her arms wrapped around him he felt so warm and happy he also had this smile on his face that wouldn't go away. And all he could do in return was hug her back._

_It felt like it was going to last forever and he liked that feeling .So he didn't let go of her and closed eyes shut .Then he heard her soft voice in his ears. "Um..Takeru." She began. "Can you let go of me we've been hugging for five minutes." Takeru's eyes sprung, he immediately released her and took a few steps back of embarrassment. His face was as red as a tomato for three reasons .One: He had hugged Hikari for five minutes. Two: She probraly thought he became a creep now! And three: Yamato saw the whole thing._

_It was silent for awhile until Hikari bursted out into laughs. Takeru smiled seeing Hikari's beautiful laughs, her face was full of joy. Once she finally calmed down she walked over to Yamato and begam to speak. "You are going to send me a copy of that recording right?" Seeing this Takeru's smile completely disappeared._

"_What?" Takeru asked looking at her._

" _I want to show it to the girls?" Hikari smiled her beautiful smile. "You don't have a problem with that do you?' Hikari put a piece of her hair behind her ear._

_It felt like Takeru was slapped right across the face! His body started to heat up, and of course he blushed again._

"_N-No mam!" He stuttered trying to keep his cool._

"_So were cool?"_

"_Yeah...sure, I mean why wouldn't we be?" Takeru shrugged._

"_Well because-"_

"_That was a rhetorical question!" Takeru grinned._

"_And I was just giving a rhetorical answer!" Hikari smirked._

"_Sorry sweetheart but those don't exist."_

"_Obviously they do honey bun." Hikari crossed her arms. The two wre going at for a while now only talking to each other calling one another names. Then they heard a loud cough. "Sory to interupt your flirting!" Yamato said catching they're attention, and when he saw their faces they were blushing crimson red._

"_W-we weren't flirting!" Takeru yelled still blushing, it looked as if steam was coming out of him._

"_Right!" Yamato rolled his eyes. "Anyway,Hikari dont you have to go shopping for dinner."_

_Hikari immediately snpped out of her spell and spoke. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!"_

_Hikari's smile disappeared._

"_He'll get mad if he doesn't have dinner." Hikari said in a very low saddening voice._

_But no matter how low she said it,Takeru heard quite clear. And face changed into a worried one._

"_Well, I better go!" Hikari gave a weak smile, and ran off in no time. Takeru watched her run until she was out of sight. "Who'll get mad?" Takeru said aloud but Yamato just shrugged. "Who knows?' Yamato patted his brothers shoulder and began to walk away. But just stood there looking straight ahead._

"_Coming?" Yamato turned around looking at his brothers worried face. "Y-yeah." Takeru ran ahead to join his brother._

* * *

It had been weeks since Takeru had a great time with Hikari. She was secretive, worried all the time , and was so busy. Her moods change way to fast ,crazy fast from happy to sad. He just didn't understand it ,he was sitting at the table playing with food thinking. He remembered when he heard Hikari and Miyako's conversation.

It kept coming to him ,making him confused. Heck all these flash backs made him confused. So many Questions and no answers what so ever! So he began to think and remember

* * *

_**Flashback One**_

_Takeru was putting his wallet and cellphone in his pockect when Yamato walked in the room rubbing his eye from lack of sleep._

"_What are you doing?" He yawned._

"_I'm going out for coffee." Takeru replied simply._

"_If your going to see Hikari then just say so." Yamato walked away back to his sleeping chamber,leaving a blushing Takeru._

_Takeru opened the door feeling the fresh spring breeze brush across his face. But Takeru was too busy frowning at what Yamato said to enjoy the breeze_

"_I was not only just going to see Hikari." Takeru mumbled kicking a can._

"_I was going to get a coffee first.__** Then **__see Hikari!" Suddenly he stop realizing what he said._

"_Okay fine, I was just going to see Hikari!" He turned around to see 'Sunshine Cafe' . "Its not a big deal seriously!" Takeru yelled at the building before kicking his can as hard as he could at the building. It was about to hit the door, the door opened so the can hit the man that now fell down on the ground._

_Takeru bit his bottom lip walking over to the man. "I am so sorry!" Takeru said helping him up. "No problem dude." the man sid giving him a goofy smile. "But did you really had to kick that can so hard!". Takeru's mind went click when he saw the mans face._

"_Daisuke!"_

"_Takeru!"_

"_Man its been a while."_

"_A while or do you mean years?"_

"_Okay yeah ,years." Takeru rolled his eyes._

"_Dude don't roll your eyes at me, the only person you visited was Taichi and Hikari."_

"_Fine, Fine Daisuke your right. It wasnt fair of me not to visit you guys!" Takeru raised his hands in defeat. "So, what were you doing in there?"_

"_Uhh...handling business." Takeru did not like the way he said it one bit,it sounded suspicious. Especially if it had to do something with __**his**__ Hikari._

"_Really." Takeru said before his face turned into glare. Daisuke laughed knowing what it was already._

"_Don't worry and Hikari aren't fair game." Daisuke stated patting his friend on the shoulder. "It would be wrong of me. After all everybody knows about your not so secret crush on Hikari." He grinned._

"_Dude how did you know!" Takeru panicked._

"_Seriously." Shaking his head at him in shame. But before Takeru could continue Hikari walked out the building. When she spotted the two men she smiled._

"_Hello Takeru!" She greeted. Then she turned to Daisuke. "Aren't you suppose to be somewhere." she said sternly._

"_Right!" Daisuke replied. "Good luck!" he whispered to Takeru before he walked away. "Bye guys!" And he was gone._

"_Here!" Hikari said handing him a bag and coffee._

"_Oh thanks,but-"_

"_Yamato told me you were heading here for breakfast. So I thought I'd buy it for you."_

"_That was really considerate of you Hikari."_

"_Yeah I know." She giggled. Takeru smiled at her then he noticed the dark around her eyes._

"_Gee Hikari ,did you get any sleep?" Hikari signed in response. "A little,I volunteered to work the night shift since one of the workers called in sick. But, I still have to work my day shift, right now I'm on break." She gave a weak smile. "I have to get back to working soon, so-" before she could continue Takeru grabbed her hand and pulled her beside him._

"_Theres something I want to show you." He whispered in her ear. Hikari blushed and rubbed her arm. "Uh, okay but I have a short break, so yeah."_

"_Don't worry its not far from here!" He said so excitedly leading the way while pulling Hikari with him by the hand._

_They continued to walk until they were in front of a small Flower shop. In fact it was called ' Floral Essences'. And in front of the building was a sigh that read 'Big sale on flowers'. Hikari had a bright smile on her face ._

"_I haven't been flower shopping lately." She said walking in with Takeru beside her. "Oh thank you Takeru." She rubbed her arm. Takeru gave a weak smile back, but only because she was rubbing her arm a lot. And he couldn't see why because she was wearing long sleeves today._

_The two walked around the shop enjoying each others company. Several times Takeru blushed about how close Hikari kept pulling him to her. I mean he did like it, but it was hard for to hide the red on his face. Finally the two stopped and Hikari pulled him close._

"_Look!" she said pointing to some Sunflowers. Takeru smiled."Man they sure are big."_

"_Can we get them." Hikari clasped her hands together and gave him her puppy eyes. This seen was so cute that Takeru just wanted grab Hikari and hug her forever and ever. Takeru blushed trying to restrain himself._

"_Yeah sure."_

"_Yay!" Hikari clapped._

_The two grabbed the flowers and went over to the counter to pay. The employeewas a woman she smiled at the two._

"_Buying flowers for your girlfriend. Eh."_

_Takeru and Hikari both blushed deeply. This made them embarssed and feel really hot. "Eh!? no- um..." Teker stated raising his arms in the air. "We're not going out yet!"_

"_Oh?" The lady replied._

_Realizing what he just said he blushed even deeper. "Ah- well not 'yet'" Takeru rubbed his neck awkwardly."That's not what I mean,um." Takeru didn't know what to say next, but he did'nt have to because Hikari started to laugh. Takeru smiled seeing this she sure was a beauty. They bought the flowers and were about to head out the door ,when._

"_Ms. Yagami?" They heard a small voice call out. Takeru was about to turn around to see who was calling for Hikari. But Hikari pulled him close to her and whispered to him "Just follow my league."_

_And they continued walking ignoring the voice. "Ms. Yagami!" it called again. But Hikari didn't stop she actually picked up the pace. "Ms. Yagami !" The voice got even closer. She began walking even faster, like she was in a hurry. "Ms. Yagami!" The voice was even closer, Instead of walking even faster Hikari ran! Takeru didn't stop either he ran by her side until they couldn't here the voice call out to her any more . When they stoped Takeru put his hands on his knees and storted to breath really fast. Hikari Breathed in the same pace._

_Once they're breathing calmed. They bothed looked at each other and began laugh. "Man Hikari, you sure can run!" Takeru smiled. "Yeah." Hikari rubbed her arm again. This time Takeru frowned he looked at her arm very carefully. "Takeru?" Hikari said noticing his frown. Takeru grabbed her arm and pulled down her sleeve. Revealing a perfectly round, purple bruise ._

"_What happened Hikari?"_

"_N-nothing I accidentally fell and it hit the door knob of my kitchen." she said trying to gently pull her arm away from Takeru. But he didn't let go. "Really hard!" She said still trying to escape him._

"_Really hard,huh." said believing a word she said._

"_YES! NOW LET GO!" Hikari yelled yanking her arm aggressively out of Takeru's hand. It was surprising to the both of them that she did this, so it was silent for a moment. Then she finally spoke "I should get back to work." She rubbed her. "But thanks for the flowers." Said grabing them and giving him a weak smile before she walked away._

_Takeru wanted to grab her but his body wouldn't let him move."Okay." Was the only word he could say._

* * *

_**Flashback two**_

_Ever since there little accident , Hikari was ignoring him a lot. He was walking down the street thinking about it, when he heard her voice in the flower shop. So he ducked under the window._

"_I told you I don't need help! He heard Hikari say._

"_No Hikari you don't __**want**__ help!"He heard another feminine voice. He peeked through the window to see who it was. And he saw none other than Miyako. "I mean you can just call us and we just rush over to help!"_

"_Like I said I don't need help!" Hikari said before turning her back on the other woman._

_Then Miyako whispered something,he couldn't quite hear,but it must have been something important because Hikari was now Trembling. She turned her head to Miyako and showed her hurt face . She was on the verge of tears."Well, He doesn't!" She said in a low shaking voice. And finally a tear rolled down her cheek before she walked away._

* * *

Takeru was still playing with his food._ Ugh! Whats wrong Hikari _He though before slamming his fork down. Yamato walked in the room , he looked down at his brother with pity.

"Worried about Hikari?" he asked sitting the seat beside him.

"Uh—yeah how did you know?" he looked at his brother.

"You spelled her name with your peas." He said pointing to the plate.

"Oh." Takeru rubbed the back f his neck. "I tried calling the others about it but they wont pick up."

"Dude calm down, why don't you get yourself a coffee." He said giving his keys to his brother.

Takeru grabbed they keys and walked out the door not even giving a goodbye to his brother.

_I'll visit Hikari's apartment and get a cup of coffee there!_ Takeru though his idea was pretty convenient.

When he made it to her doorstep he sigh. Honestly he was scared to see her again. Then he heard foot steps. He listened closely and was hard to here but he heard a woman and a man talking. _It must be Hikari and someone else._ He thought but before he could think anymore, he heard Hikari scream in pain.

"HIKARI!"He banged on the door. But still no answer he heard the mans booming voice yelling at her.

The screaming continued and he heard cry.

"HIKARI! HIKARI! HIKARI!" He banged on the door again but still no answer. He started to panic , then he remembered Hikari always kept her key under the door mat. He lifted the mat and to his releif it was there . He immediately put it in and turned the door open.

"HIKARI!" He yelled again once the door was open. But the room had no one in it. He noticed the TV was , at this he sighed relief realizing what he heard was the TV. He closed the door behind and walked in front of the couch and cut off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that."

Takeru turned around in surprise to see a little boy Ray Ban sunglasses laying on the couch. "Who-" Takeru started but was immediately interrupted . "Takeru right- please don't tell me you forgot me already you met me when you bumped into Uncle Taichi." Takeru realized it was the little that kid.

But he was a little more focus on the Uncle Taichi part. "Uncle wha-" once again he was interrupted. " I'm Kitami Yagami,in other words son of Hikari." the boy smiled taking off his sunglasses.

Takeru's eye widened. He rubbed them an turned back to the child.

"Lets talk." He put up a fake smile.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Yo sorry it took forever to update. Anyways , tricked you didn't I. Ha! Yeah I was trying to get to this part forever . yeah Hikari has a son whaaaat!? What is Takeru gonna doooo!?

Well find out next time on 'Sunshine smiles' . Again sorry if this update came in late.

Little Miss Kairi out!~


	3. Goods laughs! CAUTION: ITS A FILLER!

Yo guys! How are you? Hope your good I am. I was thinking about my storie and I decided I'd write a filler on it! So it doesn't really apply to the story . sorry!

* * *

Anyway hope you like! Oh and I will be using there English names.

It was a beautiful morning in Odaiba, college dormitory . Tai was sitting down at the kitchen as cheerful as ever. Why you may ask? In front of him stood a huge platter of waffles topped with whipped cream and berries on top, all drowsed in delicious blueberry syrup. He gawked at his master piece in awe. It took him forever to make it this perfect breakfast. And now he'll finally get to eat it.

Matt blinked sitting across the long table. He came in the kitchen to make some breakfast, and since it was so early he thought he would be the first one up. Apparently he was wrong, seeing Tai sitting there quietly, doing nothing but just...stare at the tower of waffles.

"That's a lot of waffles..." Matt commented.

Tai didn't answer, but just continued to stare at the huge plate of waffles. He was beginning to drool now. It was then that Izzy came into the room, whistling cheerily at this glorious morning. As he walked into the kitchen his whistling slowly came to an annoying blowing of air and spit. He eyed the plate of waffles in front of Tai.

"YOU MADE ALL THE WAFFLES?" he exclaimed.

Tai blinked unmoving, smiling creepily at the waffles. "Yesssssss. I diiiiid~"

Izzy took deep breathes to calm himself down. This morning he was planning on making some waffles... but apparently Tai made them all. He sighed taking a seat beside Matt. The three were silent again, and Tai just continued to stare at his waffles. Izzy spoken up,

"You know you could have asked if we wanted some.."

It was then that Tai came back to reality, his face transformed into one of horror."Nu uhhhh! If I made you waffles I won't get any!"

Matt blinked before facing Izzy, slightly smirking. "Izzy, would you like a waffle?"

"THERE IS NO MORE WAFFLES!" Tai shouted hoping pointing at Matt accusingly, his eye even twitched a bit. He grabbed his plate of delicious Eggo waffles and pulled it closer to his seat."I HAVE THEM ALL!"

"Relax, it's just an example" Matt replied calmly, staring at Tai before switching his gaze at Izzy. Izzy smiled and raised a finger politely as if to make a point.

"Why yes, Matt." He rubbed his chin in thought, "In fact, I would like TWO waffles-"

"YOU CAN'T- YOU- HAV-" Tai started to hyperventilate, gasping his chest as if he was in pain. Izzy and Matt stared at him slightly confused before he shouting again. "you want TWO OF THEM!"

"So if ___Izzy _has two waffles.." Matt paused taking a deep breath, not knowing how Tai would take the forthcoming statement. "And I have two waffles... That'll leave you with just ******EIGHT **waffles."

Tai starred at the two of them dumbfounded. Izzy and Matt starred back in anticipation. Just when they thought they reached him, Tai took a deep breath. He rubbed his temples as if he had a headache and began to speak very slowly, so the two can TRY and understand the logic of what he's tying to tell them.

"I. Don't. Want. EIGHT waffles- I WANT TWELVE!" Tai barked, slamming his fists on the table. "I WANT **__****TWELVE OF THEM!**"

"Look!" Matt shouted. His eye began to twitch, as he was finally losing his patience with the brunette. "If you can seriously eat ALL them waffles I will ******PERSONALLY **drive you to the store and buy you more waffles!"

Tai stared at them blankly again. Matt glared back at the man and Izzy only blinked. Then Tai's face showed emotion again, this time he seemed confused and...sad.

"I Just... I just can't see why ___YOU GUYS _get all the waffles..."

Izzy slapped his head, "You'll still have more waffles than Matt and me combined-"

"They're ******mine!**" Tai stated firmly, glaring at the two. It was Matt and Izzy who were dumbfounded this time. Tai slammed his fist on the table. "I found them in the freezer, and put 'em. On. My. Plate!"

All three of them were silent now, Tai blinked.

"You guys are being selfish."

* * *

Haha hope you had a good laugh!

Little Miss Hikari out!~


	4. Keeping A Secret Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did Takeru and Hikari would get married! * Holds tears * such a crappy ending! T^T

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not updating in a while, but I have an explanation! The first reason I haven't been updating is because I had to take a week long test! I wake up at like 6:00 or 5:00 in the morning, then I got to take the test which an hour per part and take a 15 minute break in between. Then I go home in finish the rest of my school work (I'm in a online public school). Usually after that a take a long nap. And it's a subject per day. So do you see what I go through...Ugh! The second reason i've been working on three different stories...yeah...and a chapter ahead of this chapter. The third I guess I was being lazy! So please forgive me! I'm sorry .

* * *

And don't forget chapter three was a filler! So technically this is the _**real**_ chapter three! And this is a Hikari chapter, so I hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter three

* * *

_**Keeping A Secret Part 2**_

_Takeru and Hikari stared into each others eye silently. They ignored every thing else except one another. It was like they were in there own world and nothing snapped them out of it. Until Takeru shook his head and turned around to see Yamato slowly clapping with an evil grin on face. Seeing this Takeru frowned and grunted which snapped Hikari out her daze._

_She looked at the annoyed Takeru standing before. **What's wrong with him? **She thought before she heard Yamatto's slow clapping._

"_Oh!" Hikari smiled, then began to clap vigorously like a little girl on her birthday."Thank you soo much Takeru!" **He's just shy that's all! **She told herself._

"_Whatever." Takeru groaned turning his face. He looked so cute like a little kid Hikari just wanted to take him into an eternal hug. She felt a jumpy feeling in her stomach, and wanted to see more of his cut reactions!_

"_Aww...don't be like that Takeru!" Hikari said giving him a pouty face, that was so cute he blushed and gave a small chuckle. Hikari noticed his red face, and she felt the jumpy feeling in her stomach again. Hikari smiled "I know what will make you feel better." Hikari lifted her arms and spread them wide "A hug!" **Takeru can't resist my hugs, no one can! **She stared at Takeru waiting for his answer._

_She heard Yamatto's giggling, but she ignored it. **Don't you worry Yamatto, you'll get your turn! **Takeru shook his head no, but she could tell he was trying to restrain himself._

"_Oh come on Takeru I know you want it!" Hikari shook her arms a little to tempt. She saw his face though, it completely embarrassed, which looked kinda cute, but. What she saw in her mind was 'oh Hikari! Please give me hug, i'm just cranky.' Hikari nodded to agree with with her thoughts._

"_I'll pass." **He can't be serious, but then again thats how they all are in the beginning. **She thought, "Are you sure?" She lifted an eyebrow._

"_Yes." He simply answered, to simple for Hikari so she didn't give up._

"_You mean you don't want this big warm and not to mention cozy hug!" She tilted her head a bit._

"_I gave you my answer ." Hikari still wasn't giving up, I mean why would he make a big deal out of this?_

"_Come on pal!" Hikari still said waving her arms. **Why is he so stubborn about a hug? **She wondered still waving her arms._

"_Buddy hug me!" She decided to put the talking teddy bear move on him. It was so cute , how could anyone resist._

"_Takeru get over here and hug me!" Hikari continued. Then she noticed sweat balls on his fore head. **What the heck? **She almost laughed out._

"_You know you want to!" she said merrily, but he still didn't answer her. **Wait a minute. **She thought before remembering Yamtto's giggling. **He's afraid of losing his dignity! Well, he better be more afraid of losing his best-friend! **She mentally yelled._

"_Takeru." she said quite sternly. So Takeru turned around to face her. "Hurry up! My arms are getting tired!" She stated playfully ,shaking her arms a little._

"_Fine!" He sighed walking over to Hikari for his hug. When Hikari wrapped her arms around him, her heart started to beat so fast . She felt, happy and warm, she also felt special ,considering he didn't let people touch him like that, but she was always an acception. But she loss focus of that, because she felt his arms wrapping around her waist hugging her back. At that moment, a warm smile appeared on her face and her heart started beating even faster, she shut her eyes close to enjoy all the feelings. This hug felt like it was going to last forever,it was just her and Takeru, thats all she wanted, all she wanted before he left, before she met Willis, Before she got pregnant. _

_Wait, pregnant? Her eyes sprang open, those two words repeated in her mind several times, the hug went kind of awkward to her from there, it, just didn't feel right. Maybe because she was hugging her best friend while hiding something major important, that he should know about. So she decided to break their hug,(mainly because they've been hugging for a while now.) To break their hug and with a soft tone she said: "Um..Takeru." "Can you let go of me? We've been hugging for five minutes." Takeru immediately released her and took a few steps back of embarrassment. His face was as red as a tomato ._

_It was silent for awhile until Hikari bursted out into laughs. It was just too cute seeing his red face. I mean. Just. Too. Cute! Takeru smiled seeing Hikari's beautiful laughs, her face was full of joy. She just seeing Takeru's reactions, she calmed herself down seeing he wasn't red anymore, but was smiling. It made her confused his emotions switch fast, but thats what she wanted too see, it was like a drug to her now and couldn't get enough of it. So she built up a plan, quite a simple one too. _

_Hikari walked over to Yamato and spoke "You are going to send me a copy of that recording, right?" Seeing this Takeru's smile completely disappeared. **Score!** Hikari yelled mentally._

"_What?" Takeru asked looking at her._

" _I want to show it to the girls?" Hikari smiled her beautiful smile. "You don't have a problem with that do you?' Hikari put a piece of her hair behind her ear. This was going to be gold! And it was, because his face changed , once again. His blush was visible to anyone. It was another score for Hikari._

"_N-No mam!" He stuttered trying to keep his cool._

"_So were cool?"_

"_Yeah...sure, I mean why wouldn't we be?" Takeru shrugged._

_This was definetly a strange question to Hikari. There were plenty he could mention. But he was seriuosly letting her get away with all that happened today? She knew all this wasn't a big deal, but he made every thing a big deal, especially that hug. So she was going to answer him truthfully._

"_Well because-"_

"_That was a rhetorical question!" Takeru grinned catching her off guard._

"_And I was just giving a rhetorical answer!" Hikari smirked._

"_Sorry sweetheart but those don't exist."_

_Sweetheart, him calling her sweetheart made her stomach flutter. It was strange like a compliment, so she decided to send him one back._

"_Obviously they do honey bun." Hikari crossed her two were going at for a while now only talking to each other calling one another names. Then they heard a loud cough. "Sorry to interrupt your flirting!" Yamato said catching they're attention, and when he saw their faces they were blushing crimson red._

_If that was flirting Hikari liked it. Especialy liked it , when she was doing it with Takeru._

"_W-we weren't flirting!" Takeru yelled still blushing, it looked as if steam was coming out of him._

_**We weren't? **She asked herself. But she wasn't too focus on that. She was really focused on that Takeru quickly answered Yamato, and did he not enjoy flirting with her, because she loved flirting with him and wasn't afraid to admit it._

"_Right!" Yamato rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Hikari don't you have to go shopping for dinner."_

_Hikari immediately snapped out of her spell and spoke. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!"_

_Hikari's smile disappeared. But what was really on her mind was: **Oh my gosh, I'm going to kill you Yamato for ruining this moment.**_

"_He'll get mad if he doesn't have dinner." Hikari said in a very low saddening voice. She remembered times when **her son, Kitami Yagami** , did not have dinner._

"_Well, I better go!" Hikari gave a weak smile, and ran off in no time. She did not want to go through her sons wrath, again._

_**It's wrong to hide Kitami from him, and I know I can't keep him a secret, but I feel so ashamed of myself, w-wait its not like me and Takeru were dating before it happened , so why? Does it feels so wrong? **__Hikari thought as she kept running. __**Ah darnit! I hate this, stupid Takeru! W-wait this isn't his fault its mine...but if he didn't leave it probably wouldn't have happened! What am I saying?!**_

_Hikari stopped in her tracks ,looking at the ground. "I'm his sweetheart," she whispered through a smile, "and hes my honey bun," saying those words Hikari looked up into the clouds. "So, if were that close, I have to tell him, just not yet though."_

_And with that Hikari walked away._

It had been weeks since Hikari had a normal hang out with Takeru. It just didn't feel right to her. And she had all these mixed feelings,( mainly guilt.) She thought about calling him, but she couldn't build up the strength to. _He probably hates me right now! _Hikari thought while packing her purse.

She was now off her shift and was getting ready to go home, She picked her purse and headed out the door Remembering were the awkward hangouts started and what Miyako told her...

* * *

_**Flashback One**_

_Hikari was working, as usual, in the cafe, with her bright smile. She liked working in the cafe, it was soothing, in a strange kind of way. She had plenty of friends there, and the place always seemed to be packed. She got payed good money, (considering she was one of the founders), and it was always a great hangout._

"_Hikari!" The manager yelled, "Your on clerk duty."_

"_Gotcha," Hikari hurried to the counter. There a customer was waiting for his order to be took, "can I take your." Hikari smiled._

_The customer grinned, "yes,yes you can!" he replied, Hikari's smile disappeared, "what do you want want, Davis?" Hikari said without hesitation._

"_Well, thats no way to speak to your customer!" Davis put a hand on his chest pretending he was hurt._

"_Yeah, I'm gonna count to ten," Hikari crossed her arms._

"_Woah there, I was only going to ask if I could take Kitami out for ice cream, I promised him."_

_Hikari sighed and shook her head at him,"when?" She looked at him curiously. _

"_Right now," he gave her his goofy smile._

"_Okay, but if you plan on doing something else besides going out for ice cream, you better let me know." she shot him a glare._

"_Alright, man, you worry to much!" Davis laughed getting out of line._

"_When it comes to you Davis, there's no such thing as worrying to much!" She yelled out to him._

"_Uh-huh," he said before walking out the door. Hikari sighed once again at his actions. She was about to take real customers order, **until**, her cellphone rang. The customer frowned at her, but she just gave it a sheepish smile, before slipping away._

_Hikari quickly answered it, "what!" she didn't care who it was calling her, but they should've known it was work hours._

"_Hello to you to, and that was not the hi I was expecting," the voice replied, Hikari calmed down realizing it was only Yamatto._

"_Well, you should've I mean I did work the night shift and I still have to work the day shift, not to mention you called me through work hours!" She almost yelled._

"_Yeah... well just calling to say hello."_

"_Are you serious!" This time she did yell._

"_No, I'm not, I was really calling because your fan boy is coming over."_

"_You mean Takeru?" Hikari smiled , the mention of him made her a little happy._

"_Yeah, that guy, I think-" Yamatto couldn't even finish his sentence because Hikari hung up. She prepared Takeru a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich._

_And walked up to her manager, who was doing Hikari's job. "I'm taking a break," Hikari said preparing to walk out. _

"_What! You just got back on duty!" _

"_I know,"Hikari looked from the corner of her eyes seeing Takeru and Davis, the manager followed Hakeri's eyes, and realized what she was looking at._

"_Oh, I see, take your break as long as you want," the manger smiled, "with your boyfriend Takeru of course."_

"_I have no Idea what your talking about!" Hikari's cheeks were red, but she ignored that fact and walked outside. When she spotted the two men she smiled._

"_Hello Takeru!" She greeted. Then she turned to Daisuke. "Aren't you suppose to be somewhere." she said sternly._

"_Right!" Daisuke replied. But before he walked away he whispered something into Takeru's ear, she didn't hear it, but she didn't care. Whatever he had to say was probably something stupid._

"_Bye guys!" Daisuke said and he was gone._

_Hikari turned her attention back to Takeru,"here!" Hikari said handing him a bag and coffee._

"_Oh thanks,but-"_

"_Yamato told me you were heading here for breakfast. So I thought I'd buy it for you."_

"_That was really considerate of you Hikari."_

"_Yeah I know." She giggled. Takeru smiled at her then he noticed the dark around her eyes._

"_Gee Hikari did you get any sleep?" Hikari signed in response. "A little,I volunteered to work the night shift since one of the workers called in sick. But, I still have to work my day shift, right now I'm on break." She gave a weak smile. "I have to get back to working soon, so-" before she could continue Takeru grabbed her hand and pulled her beside him._

"_Theres something I want to show you." He whispered in her ear. Hikari blushed and rubbed her arm. "Uh, okay but I have a short break, so yeah." Hikari's cheeks were getting warmer by the second, but she didn't mind him getting this close to her at all, she actually hoped he wouldn't let go._

"_Don't worry its not far from here!" He said so excitedly leading the way while pulling Hikari with him by the hand._

_They continued to walk until they were in front of a small Flower shop. In fact it was called ' Floral Essences'. And in front of the building was a sigh that read 'Big sale on flowers'. Hikari had a bright smile on her face ._

"_I haven't been flower shopping lately." She said walking in with Takeru beside her. "Oh thank you Takeru." She rubbed her arm. Takeru gave a weak smile back. **Ow this bruise hurts, **She thought, while rubbing it._

_The two walked around the shop enjoying each others company. Several times Takeru blushed about how close Hikari kept pulling him to her. She saw the blush on his face but she didn't care she liked seeing it, it made her stomach flutter every time._

_Finally something caught her eye, so she stopped. "Look!" she said pointing to some Sunflowers. Takeru smiled."Man they sure are big."_

_**I'm going to buy them, **Hikari thought, but realized she left her purse at the cafe. But no need to panic for her after all she had Takeru with her._

"_Can we get them." Hikari clasped her hands together and gave him her puppy eyes. This was so cute no one could resist._

"_Yeah sure." He answered kind of fast, but she didn't mind she was happy. "Yay!" Hikari clapped._

_The two grabbed the flowers and went over to the counter to pay. The clerk was a woman she smiled at the two._

"_Buying flowers for your girlfriend. Eh."_

_Takeru and Hikari both blushed deeply. This made them embarssed and feel really hot. "Eh!? no- um..." Takeru stated raising his arms in the air. "We're not going out yet!" _

"_Oh?" The lady replied._

_Realizing what he just said he blushed even deeper. "Ah- well not 'yet'" Takeru rubbed his neck awkwardly."That's not what I mean,um." **What is he doing? He looks so ridiculously cute! **Hikari thought. She didn't mean to, but she started laughing. But Takeru didn't seem to mind he actually smiled. They bought the flowers and were about to head out the door ,when._

"_Ms. Yagami?" They heard a small voice call out. Takeru was about to turn around to see who was calling for Hikari. But Hikari pulled him close to her and whispered to him "Just follow my league."_

_**I know that voice anywhere, its Kitami's little friend **Hikari thought. ignoring the voice. "Ms. Yagami!" it called again. But Hikari didn't stop she actually picked up the pace. "Ms. Yagami !" The voice got even closer. She began walking evenf aster, like she was in a hurry. "Ms. Yagami!" The voice was even closer, Instead of walking even faster Hikari ran! Takeru didn't stop either he ran by her side until they couldn't here the voice call out to her any more . When they stopped ,Takeru put his hands on his knees and started to breath hard. Hikari Breathed in the same pace._

_Once they're breathing calmed. They both looked at each other and began laugh. "Man Hikari, you sure can run!" Takeru smiled. "Yeah." Hikari rubbed her arm again. This time Takeru frowned he looked at her arm very carefully. "Takeru?" Hikari said noticing his frown. Takeru grabbed her arm and pulled down her sleeve. Revealing a perfectly round, purple bruise ._

"_What happened Hikari?"_

"_N-nothing I accidentally fell and it hit the door knob of my kitchen." she said trying to gently pull her arm away from Takeru. But he didn't let go. "Really hard!" She said still trying to escape him._

"_Really hard,huh?" he said not believing a word she said._

_**YES, IS IT SO HARD TO BELIEVE!** She mentally yelled, but her little yell inside went outside._

"_YES! NOW LET GO!" Hikari yelled yanking her arm aggressively out of Takeru's hand. It was surprising to the both of them that she did this, so it was silent for a moment. Then she finally spoke "I should get back to work." She rubbed her. "But thanks for the flowers." Said grabing them and giving him a weak smile before she walked away. _

___**I GUESS I LET MY NERVES GET TO ME, BUT HE WAS THE ONE HE WOULDN'T LET GO!** She yelled inside again. **but-but he was just concerned, I shouldn't have yelled!**_  


* * *

_**Flashback two**_

_Ever since there little accident , Hikari started ignoring Takeru a lot lately. To take her mind off of it she decided to hangout at 'Floral Essence'. She stared at the sunflowers deep in thought,** I should apologize, really I should, but I feel like I should apologize for more than just, than just, than just-** but before she could continue, her thoughts were interrupted . _

"_Hikari?" Hikari turned around to see her purple haired friend, "hey Miyako," Hikari turned her attention back to the sunflowers._

"_You look flustered,"_

"_yeah, I am."_

"_I'll watch Kitami, if you want?"_

"_Thanks, but I don't need help,"_

"_yes – you do."_

_Hikari chucked a little, "no, I don't." this time she said it sternly._

"_Yeah you do." Miyako barked back in the same tone._

"_I told you I don't need help!" Hikari whipped around._

"_No Hikari you don't **want** help!" Miyako pointed a finger at her accusingly. "I mean you can just call us and we just rush over to help!"_

"_Like I said I don't need help!" Hikari said before turning her back on the other woman._

"_He's not only yours, and you know some times I wonder what Takeru would do if he new about Kitami and Willis." Miyako whispered ._

___**How could she say that?... it was uncalled for... it was so uncalled for... so why? **Hikari started to tremble, she turned her head to Miyako and showed her hurt face . She was on the verge of tears."Well, He doesn't!" She said in a low shaking voice. And finally a tear rolled down her cheek before she walked away._

* * *

_But what Miyako said was something I had to think about! _Hikari thought, she was now in the lobby of the apartment building. She sighed looking around, and finally pulled out her phone. She dialed a number, and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" The voice answered the phone call.

"Hey Takeru? It's me , Hikari." she said walking in the elevator.

"Hikari! Oh wow, didn't expect a call from you." He sounded like his mouth was full.

"Yeah, well, you wanna talk, sometime soon?" Hikari said getting out the elevator.

"Sure, how about now?"

"I don't know it seems to early," Hikari unlocked the door to her apartment letting herself, when she turned around to her surprise Takeru _and _Kitami were sitting at the bar eating turkey sandwiches.

"Hi, mommy!" Kitami waved with a smile.

"You sure you don't want to have that talk right now?" Takeru hanged up his phone.

Before Hikari said a word she slowly closed the door behind her. "You know, now that I think about it, talking now does sound good." She said taking a step forward before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Again sorry for the late update. Also tell me what you think is it good? Is it bad? What do you want to happen next?

Oh yeah, I'm thinking about adding another couple in here you choose. Its either Sorato (Sora x Yamatto) or Michi (Mimi x Taichi) You decide someone said add Koumi (Koushiro x Mimi) so i will!

_Don't forget to review_

Little Miss Hikari out~


End file.
